


When the Flowers Bloom

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Series: A Memory of You [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Flashbacks, Flowers, Losing Someone, Memories, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: Remi finds herself truly alone for the first time when she goes to pick flowers for her brother.
Relationships: Rei & Remi (unOrdinary)
Series: A Memory of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	When the Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 so please be lenient with me.

It was lonely, picking flowers for the first time.

There was a gentle breeze in the air. Not too intrusive, or disorientating to the world it inhabited. It was just there, serving as a reminder of the coldness that was to come. On a hill sat a small Victorian house, it had always seemed to radiate happiness, and general welfare when the cold season came about. As every year the people inside would spend their morning baking cookies and making some sort of bread, then in the afternoon they would cook up a warm meal, and in the evening, their doors would be open to the world. A welcoming warmth for those hiding away from the cold

That wouldn’t be happening this year.

This year, the doors would be closed. The house cold and quiet. The neighbors would wonder what was wrong, and the family would say everything was alright, but everyone knew otherwise. The family was known for being quite the sparky bunch, smiles ever present on their faces. So when the young girl with pink hair tied loosely in a ponytail left her home with hollow cheeks and dark eyes, everyone wanted to help.

Of course, they didn’t know what had happened. The only thing Remi had asked of them is that they would help pick flowers. Flowers for what, they didn’t know, but if it would put a smile on the girls face again, they’d do it.

Remi’s neighborhood had plenty of flowers, as that’s what they were known for anyway. But there was a certain type of flower that she was looking for. It was a white one, one that only bloomed around the warmer time of year, which meant it should be nearly impossible to find now.

She remembers those days. Where they would fling open their backdoor and run out into the field full of flowers. Then their hunt would begin. They look around for a white flower, one that would make everyone smile when they came into their house. They would stay out there for hours. Giggling when they found butterflies, or yelling to one another when they found a creek and splashed around in it for a while.

That usually resulted in one of them getting sick. It was cold after all.

But today, it seemed especially cold. As she wandered into the field with her arms at her side rather than linked to another’s. She found herself frowning, as she watched kids run through the flowery fields giggling to one another. It was wrong of her to be angry at such a sight, but how could she smile?

She wanted that back. She wanted to grab her brothers hand and drag him toward the flowers. Unsure of which one they were looking for, but over all happy to be by one another. 

She had never been able to find the flowers on her own. It was always her brother that found them, and she giggle when he would place it in her hair before poking her gently on the nose. And she’d go crosseyed before trying to get him back, but he was always too tall for her. 

A smile tried to break through to her face, but instead, she found her lip quivering and hands trembling as they reached up to wipe at her eyes. 

It was ironic...that the only time she’s been able to find that flower on her own was like this. As she stared down at the white flower, she couldn’t help her urge to lean down and tear it apart. To release all of her anger and frustration upon its poor petals. This wasn’t fair, this flower wasn’t fair. 

It was planned from the beginning wasn’t it? All those moments that surrounded this flower, all those smiles and warm hugs that the flower had got to witness. It was all planned for the day her heart would be torn away. It was a ruse, just a way for her to look at every good moment she had one last time, only for it to be ripped away from her. A burning hole carved into her heart, where this flower had planted its poisonous roots. She’d surely be torn away as well. One could only go on for so long with pain behind their eyes. With no way to release the pain, it builds up, suffocating, until there is no more. 

Those were the feelings this flower evoked. 

Despite this, Remi had gently leaned down and stared at the flower. Her own delicate fingers brushing against the petals. This flower would never see the warm kitchen that it’s ancestors had been introduced to, no, it would stay out here in the cold. That was her payback. This flower would sit in the cold and look out at what it has caused. Yes, surely that would calm this burning pain in her soul. 

So Remi took the flower, in a small pot that would be able to sit against that cursed stone. That stone she hadn’t wanted to think about today. That was the reason for this flower. The white flower used to sit at their doorway, welcoming those who had entered the warm house, but today, it would sit against him. So that it could think about it’s actions. 

Remi stood, the cold whipped at her cheeks, which had tear stains down them, making her face feel stiff. She wiped at her face, hoping to hide some of her pain before she set forth toward the park. How could people even call such a place a park? 

It was obvious that the people around her had figured out what happened. After all, cemetery gates can only lead to one thing. And they didn’t need to ask who the flowers were for. Because they had noticed that the spunky boy who usually accompanied Remi, who usually ran around greeting everyone “good morning” and sometimes scooped up one of the neighborhood kids onto his shoulders wasn’t there. 

This was the cause of the cold. 

This cold that was eating away at her, and making it harder to breathe with each step she took. The cold that eventually made her collapse onto her knees, the rough dying grass digging into her knees as she wept against the headstone. The flower was long forgotten, the pot fallen over on to its side as she tried to steady herself against him, like she done for so many years. 

He’d been there for everything. He was her support, her pillar, her solid ground. That was where she went when things got to hard for her. That was where she went when she just needed a hug. And it was always returned with a warm embrace, and now it was only returned with the bitter bite of wind against her. 

A constant reminder, of the cold, still to come.

There were so many things he would miss. Her graduation, entering college, getting a job, hell maybe she’d even get a boyfriend, and he’d never be there to tease her about it. He’d never be able to poke fun at her until her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. He’d never give a tearjerking speech at a wedding, nor would he dance with her, to show that no matter who entered her life, he’d always be there with her. 

She couldn’t find herself to thank the people who left flowers for him. Several colourful flowers decorated the space around her, all representing the sorrow that was in the air, as well as the hope that things would get better. 

But would they, or would the cold continue to eat away at her? Until she was only a hollow shell of her former self. The warm side of her embracing the cold that had so cruelly torn away her brothers life, leaving her own, shattered. 

Ultimately, when the flowers bloom from now on, despite the warm atmosphere they bring with, it will be cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by a conversation me and my brother had where we basically spilled all of our sad Rei and Remi heacanons and thus this sad piece was created.


End file.
